


Find Him Yet?

by NightmareWritez



Category: Avengers, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man Movies (Webb)
Genre: Other, Other - Freeform, Violence, halp, i dont know how to do this, if i need to add something then tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWritez/pseuds/NightmareWritez
Summary: Spider-Man. The Avengers figured it would be easy to bring him in.They were wrong. So yeh this is from Wattpad- I usually update there- so if you want updates to any of my stories please go there. :>





	1. You Want To What?

Clint walked into the main room of Tony's lab. He looked at Tony, who looked like he was researching of some type. He didn't seem to notice Clint, so he spoke up.  
"Hello?" Tony jumped at the sudden voice, but relaxed once he saw who it was. "Did you call?" Clint's patience was dying, and he wanted to get whatever Tony wanted done with.   
"Yea, actually. You know the vigilante Spiderman?" Tony asked, looking up from his computer. This sparked Clint's interest, he adored the 'vigilante' and was always interested in his fighting style, but he would never let Tony know that.   
"Yea, what about him?" Clint asked, trying to leave out the interest in his voice, but failing. Tony's eyes sparkled, which surprised Clint.   
"Well, I was talking to Nick, and he wants us to capture him-," Tony was cut off. By Clint.   
"What the hell? He's not doing anything wrong, so why does Nick want him?" Clint was strangely over-protective of the superhero, he realized. He hadn't even met him yet.   
"Whoa, Clint, keep your pants on, okay? We're just gonna get him, Nick wants to talk to him. He thinks that Spiderman may be a threat if he turns evil, which is highly unlikely, but we can't take chances like that. All he wants is to meet him, get the information he needs, and, if he's lucky, than maybe he'll become an Avenger." Tony said, calmly. Little did the two Avengers know that Natasha, Bruce, and Steve walked in at that moment.   
"So, we're just gonna capture him? Like it's no big deal whatsoever? Either way, if he joins our team, we'll be the ones that's gonna be lucky. I still don't think it's a good idea," Clint shrugged, leaning against the counter.  
"Exactly, that's why I'm sending you to go and get him," Steve said, startling the archer. Natasha nodded calmly, encouraging him.   
"You're sending me? Why me?" Clint said, throwing his hands in the air. Steve shook his head.   
"If he saw Iron Man or Captain America, he'd probably freak out. Plus, you don't want to hurt him, so that will make sure that you won't. I'm pretty sure I'd get carried away and might hurt him..." Black Widow reasoned.   
"Fine, I give up. What information do you have for me?" Clint said. Bruce looked unsure when he answered.   
"He's 5'10, he has brown hair, brown eyes, and that's about it," Bruce said with confidence.   
"What? That's it? " Clint said, wide eyed. If he had been drinking water, he would have spit it out.   
"Yea, that kid's really good at keeping his identity a secret. Nobody's seems to know who he is, but if they do, they're keeping a really good job at keeping a secret." Tony replied with a small laugh. Clint responded with a hard stare.   
"How am I supposed to find him?" Clint asked, annoyed. Everyone looked at each other, unsure.   
"Well, he is always stopping shootings and stuff like that. So, find one, steak out, and hopefully you'll find him?" Steve said, thinking out loud. Clint sighed.   
"Fine, I'll go now. Looks like I'm going to have to catch a spider..."


	2. When Bullets Hit Flesh

Swinging from building to building, Spiderman flipped a couple times with ease. Even though he was bleeding and scratched up from a earlier fire and robbery, he still had to make sure that his city was okay.  
"Requesting backup, I repeat, requesting backup! We need backup for the attack on the bridge; the robber is armed and dangerous!"   
Under his mask, Peter smiled. This is gonna be fun. 

When he got there, he swung to crash into the robber, but, to his surprise, there was a banging pain in his head, alerting him of danger. He turned just in time to see the arrow slide past him, and a net releasing on the bridge post below. Oh great, that Hawk-Butt is after me. What does Nick want now? It had to be something for the Great Hawk-Butt to be after him. Spiderman flew over to one of the sides of the bridge. He stuck to it thanks to his powers. His side stung like crazy, he had been stabbed at least once or twice, and it didn't heal over quickly.   
"Ey, I'm swinging here, I'm swinging here!" Peter snapped. He laughed with the archer's second attempt to snag the spider. He dodged it swiftly, ending with a back flip and landing gracefully onto the ground. He bowed, saying:  
"Thank you, thank you!" When he looked up, he was surprised to see Clint's shocked face. 

*Clint's P.O.V*  
I... I missed. I missed! I never miss! Clint was too shocked as of what just happened. And... he's injured. He knows he's injured but he still came here, to stop the robber. A wave of guilt washed over Clint.   
"I... I missed," Clint murmured to himself. Spiderman tilted his head in confusion. Clint got to his senses, he was to capture this spider, and he was going to do it. He lifted his hand to get an arrow, and quick as lightning, he put it in his bow and released it. Spiderman was a fool. He was standing right in front of his arrow! It was a clear shot. Er... well it should've been. To Clint's dismay, Spiderman step-sided as the arrow shot pass. Clint stared at him, arm still raised to were his arrow had been.   
How is that even possible?   
*Peter's P.O.V*  
The hawk stared at the spider, wide-eyed, and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could say it, the was a loud bang. His head banging with pain, Peter jumped up to the higher point of the bridge, eyeing the area. He was here for a reason, not just to play with his predator. At once, he saw the robber, hiding in a shadow. He was about to web-shoot over their, but, to his dismay, he noticed the robber was aiming at something. And it wasn't him. Spiderman followed the gun aim, and he saw that it was aimed at Clint, who was still trying to figure out what had just happened. Oh god, get out of the way! Peter thought rapidly. Surely Clint knew of the danger? Obviously the archer didn't, because he still stood there, looking around.   
Than, what Peter had been praying that not happened, the bang happened. It was loud and heart-breaking.   
Everything was in slow motion.   
Without even hesitating for a second, Peter leaped. He leaped in front of Clint, hoping he would be fast enough.   
"Watch out, Bird Boy!" he yelped. He crashed into the side of Clint, just before the bullet hit flesh. There was a sickening rip of flesh as the bullet passed through. Peter groaned in pain, and fell. He hit the ground hard, and he was out.


	3. What Do I Do Now?

Bang. Rip. Groan. Flop. That was all Clint heard. Until reality came to his senses, he got an arrow. He quickly shot the robber in the corner. He looked at the crumpled body below him.   
"Spidey? Now would be as good a time as any to get up," Clint joked, but the hero stayed there, not moving a in inch. Unsure about what to do, Clint walked towards the immobile body. As he came closer, the boy stirred, coughed and groaned. His hand moved towards a place on his upper hip. He looked at it slowly, and groaned, placing his head on the ground.   
"Are you okay? Thanks for umm... saving me... I... I could've died," Clint stated awkwardly, he has never been good at saying 'thank you'. Spiderman stumbled to his feet. He removed his hand from the wound. Clint gasped as he saw the aftermath. There was a hole in the boy's upper hip, and Clint could swear that he could see through it. Before he could do anything, Spiderman stumbled, and toppled on the ground, landing with a big thump. He groaned and writhed in pain. The archer gasped, and quickly grabbed the younger man, he held him in a bridal style, not wanting to hurt him. He was surprised on how light the boy was.   
"I shot the robber in the lower abdomen, he should recover quickly, he dropped his weapon, and should be unarmed. Take him to jail." The hero informed the police officers. Guilt crashed into him; he wouldn't have to carry him if Clint just be on his game. He saved my life. I have to do something in return. He decided on bring him to Stark's tower, Bruce and Tony would take care of him. Heck, even Steve would do something to help the younger hero. Before he realized it, he was running at full speed, at least, the fastest he could go with about 150 more pounds on him. He entered Stark's Tower, made a B-Line for the elevator.   
"Salutations, Mr. Barton. What level would you like?" Jarvis greeted. "Would you like me to inform the Avengers that you have returned?"   
"Yes, please. Thank you, Jarvis. Please take me to the Avengers level." Clint said, sneaking a peak at the younger hero. Spiderman's head slumped backwards, and his hands dropped. His head looked broken. A part of Clint broke, and he didn't know why. The elevator opened, and he saw that Tony, Steve and Bruce sitting on the couch. Tony noticed the elevator open.   
"Looks like you're back. Did you catch the itty-bitty spider?" Stark joked, not looking up.   
"No time for jokes, Stark. I need medical help right now!" Barton snapped, he stepped out of the elevator. Spiderman groaned at the sudden movement. Tony's eyes widened at the sight of the kid, and Bruce got up immediately. Steve just gasped in horror, unsure about what to do.   
"Bring him to me," Bruce said calmly as he pulled up a medical bed. "Set him down carefully."   
"Damn Barton, what did you do?" Stark demanded. He usually doesn't curse, but only does when his friends are in danger or he is very upset.   
"Stop looking at me! It wasn't me... I'll tell you guys the whole thing later. Where's Nat?" Natasha was usually in the shadows, but she was nowhere to be seen. Thor went back to his home world, knowing that Earth was safe.. for now.   
"She had a mission, won't be back for at least a couple of months, maybe a year or two, she's in Africa." Steve replied.   
"Clint! Get over here, we need you to help us!" Bruce's yell could be heard at the other end of New York. Steve lifted his head up.   
"What can I do?" he asked, looking at the mangled Spiderman.   
"Go and get some hot water, and some clothes." Stark replied without looking up. "Clint, cut off the top half of his suit with those scissors." He pointed at the scissors on the table. Clint nodded and got the scissors. Hoping he wouldn't miss-cut, he start to cut off the suit. It felt awkward, cutting off the boy's shirt like this, but as far as he knew, it was the only fast way to get the suit off. Tony, Bruce and Steve came back, with all the supplies that they needed. They came back just in time for Clint to peel off the upper half of the bloody suit. Peter moaned, moving a slight.   
"I know, kiddo, it'll be over soon, I promise." Tony soothed, it was weird, hearing Tony, the Tony, trying to comfort someone. Steve ran his hands through his hair, as an attempt for his own comfort.   
"Kay, take off the mask," Bruce said softly. Clint nodded and started to take off the mask. Below it was not what they expected. Below all the scars and blood...   
There was a teenage boy, his face scrunched up in pain.


	4. Where's My Mask?

*Spiderman's P.O.V*   
Pain. Spiderman's head felt like he fell off of Stark's tower. And his side.. Oh my god, what did I do?   
Then the events of last night came flooding over him. Oh... right. Great. 

**Clint's P.O.V**  
"He's... He's just a kid," Stark said, astonished. I stared at the spider, wide-eyed. He was only about 16 by the looks of it. And yet, he saved my life like it was nothing.   
"Okay, I know we are all like, 'oh my god', but we still need to patch his wounds," Bruce snapped Steve, Tony and me out of our, 'little trance'. Bruce eyed the huge gash on the side of Spiderman's left flank. That's... That's not were he was shot...   
"Guys... that isn't were he was shot. He was shot on his right flank." Clint stumbled over his words. What has this kid been up to?   
"Well if it's not where he was shot, than were did he get that wound?" Steve said softly.   
"I don't know, but we can ask him when he wakes up later," Stark said, grabbing a needle. He threaded it, glanced at Bruce, who nodded, and started to gently press the needle into Spiderman's raw flesh. After about 15 minutes of hard waiting, Stark finally stitched it up.   
"Okay, now we just need to clean the bullet wound, and clean the rest of the flesh," Bruce said, wetting a towel that Steve had brought earlier. He gently pressed it against Spiderman's right flank, cleaning the dried blood away. Spiderman flinched at the contact, and groaned in pain.   
"It's okay, kiddo, it'll be over soon," Tony soothed. Clint glanced at him. Spiderman's face was scrunched up in pain, and he squirmed a lot.   
"Hold him down. He'll open his wounds up again if he keeps writhing like that," Bruce ordered. Hesitantly, Clint grabbed his right arm, and Tony grabbed his left. Steve patted his head gently,and started to say some soothing things to him. Finally, Spiderman forced himself to relax.   
"Extraordinary," Bruce breathed. Tony, Steve and Clint gave him an questioning glance. "All of his small cuts and bruises are already healing, like some kind of healing factor," Bruce explained. Interested, Clint's gaze looked over the scrawny body before him. To his surprise, Spiderman's flesh was already working at the small cuts, his skin wrapping around the swollen flesh, leaving a faint scar.   
"Wow," Tony breathed. Bruce went back to work on Spiderman's wounds.   
After about an hour or so, Spiderman's wounds were all taken care of, leaving him in a quiet room. He was laying in a small bead, a small monitor next to him, showing his heart rate and his vitals. His body was covered in wraps. Clint looked over the small mangled body. He started to leave, and glanced back over Spiderman's body. There was nothing that they could do now but wait.   
**Tony's P.O.V**   
"Jarvis, alert me if anything in Spiderman's room happens. Alert me if his vitals come out of balance or his heart rate increases or anything. I want to be informed at all times," Tony said, looking out in the distance of New York. Police sirens were flaring at a nearby robbery. What would they do without their Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman? Tony sighed.   
"Yes, of course, Sir," Jarvis replied instantly. Tony nodded.   
"Good."   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Tony was slouching on the cough with Steve, Bruce and Clint. None of them spoke; they were all at edge thinking about their 'guest'.   
"So," Tony said, trying to break the silence, "what exactly happened?" He glanced at Clint who looked uneasy at the subject.   
"It's a long story," Clint spoke quietly. Everyone insisted on him telling the story anyway. Clint sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.   
"Well, I heard that on the bridge there was a robber on the run. I knew that Spiderman was going to be there, so I hid out. Soon enough, I saw a flash of red and blue. I knew I had him. I got one of my net arrows, and shot it at him. To my dismay, he flipped out of the way like it was nothing. I couldn't believe my eyes. He had dodged my arrow. I knew that my mission was to capture him. He stood right in front of me. It was a clear and easy shot... Well it should've been, at least. Just before the arrow hit him, he step sided so fast. I've never seen anyone move so quickly in my life. It felt and looked like a dream. Before I could say anything, he glanced up, and swung away. I didn't know what happened, he just... left! I looked everywhere, my senses for the spider. I didn't know that the robber pointed his gun at me. Before I knew it, I saw a flash of red and blue. Spiderman... he... he took the bullet for me. I would be dead right now if he hadn't crashed into me." Clint gulped and looked up. Everyone was staring at him, nodding for him to continue.   
"I-," Clint was cut off by Jarvis.   
"Sir, Spiderman's heart rate was cut off," Jarvis's calm voice made the terrible news like it was nothing. Without saying a word, Clint, Bruce, Tony, and Steve ran down to the arachnid's room. The door swung open. They all looked at the bed immediately. In the bed, was nothing but the IV needles.


	5. Come Here, Little Spider!

**Spiderman's P.O.V**   
Spiderman woke with searing pain in his head. Ow, why cruel world? He moved his hand to put on his head; well, he tried to. Something tugged at his arm, restricting it from moving any further. Where am I? He glanced at the room, trying to recognize the white walls and window. Come on, work with me brain! Work with me! Where am I? Ah! After about a minute of intense thinking, he gave up, leaving a blank face. Nope, I'm definitely lost. In a room. Okay, where am I? Might as well get out of here, huh? Peter gripped the IV in his arm, and, without meaning to, he ripped it off of his arm. Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Bad idea! Bad idea! He yelped softly in the pain and held his arm. I'm fine... I'm okay. He just then realized that the whole top part of his costume was gone. Lifting up his arm slowly and regretfully, he touched where his mask should be. Great! Now isn't this just peachy? He heard footsteps rushing down the hallway. Not thinking, he got up, and leaped to the ceiling. He soon regretted it, because with the sudden movement, both his sides flared up in pain. He wanted to scream, but held it in when the footsteps became louder and faster. He crawled over to the corner near the door. All of a sudden the door swung open harshly. Before his eyes, Spiderman couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Avengers, The Avengers, were looking around the room stupidly.   
"Were did he go?" Tony said, scratching his head in dismay. Peter could have a little fun in this. He got up to walk straight, (still on the ceiling) ignoring the great pain in his sides and head. He walked over to the oblivious Tony Stark. He poked him on the head.   
"You looking for me?" Tony jumped and fell on the ground with a yelp, with Bruce, Steve and Clint staring at him in astonishment.   
"Are you going to tell me why exactly I'm here?" Peter couldn't leave out the anger and pain in his voice no matter how hard he tried. He walked slowly off of the ceiling to face the Avengers. He had felt like this before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then it hit him like a bullet. The train and the fight. Oh great, not like I loved that little scene at all.   
Suddenly, a searing pain started to grow in Peter's head, stronger than it has ever been before.   
"Ah!" He put his hands on his head, bent his knees down and screeched loudly.   
"Hey! Kid are you okay?" Steve asked, concern fully in his voice. He took a step forwards, but Peter held up his hand.   
"Go! Leave this place... Ah! It's not safe here," Spiderman glanced up. He found his mask and web shooters, and grabbed them. He put the mask on quickly. As the pain in his head finished, his head shot up. He webbed and shooed the three men out of the way of the huge window. Thankfully, he got everyone out before the window was shattered.


	6. G-Gwen...? Are- Are You There?

**Steve's P.O.V**   
There was a huge crash, and the sound of shattered glass hit him like a bullet. The last thing he remembered was shielding Tony, (Clint could totally handle himself) whilst being shoved harshly to the side. When he opened his eyes, he saw the one and only Carnage. It only took a moment for Spiderman to realize what was going on. He flung himself onto Carnage's back, making Carnage stumble right out of the window. Spiderman yelped as he and the spider-monster free fell.   
"Spiderman!" Steve yelled, though he could only hear a faint thump. Looking at each other, Clint, Tony and Steve rush to the door. Bruce stays behind, watching the frantic news on the TV.   
Captain America was ready in about two minutes. Tony had already been ready; all Clint had to do was get his bow and quill. Time to get our Spidey back.   
**Peter's P.O.V** 

As he and Carnage free fell, Peter struggled to get loose of the monster's grip. Carnage's claws gripped and dug into Peter's right forearm. Peter yelled and screeched. Carnage growled and sneered. He looked down, noticing with fear that he was going to die. He was going to die knowing that Carnage is back and attacking the city. He was going to die. Giving up all hope, Peter thought about Gwen. I'm sorry, my love. I cannot fight his battle any longer. Peter closed his eyes, the pain suddenly gone. When Peter opened his eyes, he saw Gwen. She whispered gently to him.   
"Peter, my love. You can give up now, and join me in the skies and leave Carnage for the Avengers to deal with," Gwen's sad eyes met Peter's. "But if you do, you're leaving everyone that cares and loves you." Gwen's eyes shone with sympathy. "Peter, they need you. I need you to be strong now. Go back, show them that you do not give up. Show Carnage what Peter Parker is made of, not Spiderman." She pressed her lips gently on Peter's forehead. She then started to back away. Peter pulled her in.   
"No! Don't go... don't leave me alone again... Please..." Peter's voice shook as his eyes started to tear up. Gwen smiled sadly at him.   
"We will meet again, Peter," she grabbed him close. "And don't you dare die, Parker!" Peter laughed weakly. Satisfied, Gwen gave him one last final small smile, before fading away.   
Pain coming into view, Peter's eyes widened. Carnage snarled and spit in his face. Anger pierced Peter's soul. If he was going down, he was going to take Carnage with him. Suddenly panic rose in his chest. He was not going to die, not now. Summoning up all of his strength, Peter somersaulted backwards, still falling, and crashed his foot into Carnage's jaw. Carnage let go of Peter with a screech, throwing him into the side of Stark's tower. Peter crashed into the building, breaking the glass. He landed roughly, with a big oof! Peter got up slowly. He turned to see the shocked face of Steve.   
"Spiderman! Come on, let's get you to the medical bed..." Peter shook his head, not listening. Gaining up all his strength, Peter ran at the window. Time for round two... This time he was ready. He flipped out, with the shocked voice of Steve in the background. Steve reached out to him, but Peter was already gone.   
He went to Oscorp, for two reasons - he needed something to contain Carnage in. Once he did that, he was good. He went to Oscorp, snuck in easily, finding what he needed. He grabbed it, a container. Made with unbreakable glass. It also had a seal that nothing could escape. The other thing, he could find himself.   
Following the blood trailing to the sewers, of course, Peter followed with caution. He found his web where he found The Lizard. Glancing around, unsure were to go next, Peter heard a low growl behind him.   
"Any chance your the pizza guy?" Peter said, praying as he turned around. Please be the pizza guy, please please be the pizza guy! When Peter turned around, he was disappointed. He saw the red eyes right away. Carnage leaped at him. Peter turned and ran for his stupid pathetic life. Screaming as he ran:   
"You're not the pizza guy!" Peter yelled. "Good sir, you sure disappoint!" He tried to reason. He punched the good-living daylights out of Carnage; well, the person inside behind all of the red and black. He tried to speak to the real person inside of Carnage. I must be crazy, he thought. Then he smirked. Oh who am I kidding? I was always insane. He took off his make, speaking low and slowly.   
"I know that you are real! I know that you are not a dream; you have someone to go home to! Think about what you are doing; this is not right! You're a real person, snap out of it!" He slowly walked towards the huge creature, laying on the ground. Once he was close enough, his Spidey-sense didn't warn him fast enough. Carnage got up quickly, snapped his jaws once. Before Peter could move, Carnage had latched his jaws on Peter's left calf. Peter yelped in pain. Ripping his leg away, Peter scrambled away. Glancing at his calf, Peter winced just staring at it. There were several teeth marks, scratching away at his flesh. A lot of skin and muscle was missing; this was going to hurt in the morning.   
Carnage hissed at him, Peter's got him right were he wants him. His plan was priceless. If... he survived long enough.


	7. Carnage, Say Hello To Hell.

**Clint's P.O.V**   
Steve was shaken when they regrouped. He was holding his Captain America helmet. His hands where rubbing his helmet nervously, and he looked like he just saw a ghost.   
"I found Spiderman," Steve said, staring on the ground. Clint and Tony brightened up.   
"Oh great! Were... were is he?" Tony asked, looking around. Steve gulped before he spoke.   
"He.. He jumped out of the window before I could stop him, after Carnage I bet," Steve spoke quietly, like it was his fault. "I just don't understand," Steve suddenly said, with anger in his voice. "He was still injured, and he had new wounds," he clenched his fists in frustration, "and yet he insists on keep going and saving people, when he should be resting. I just don't understand. It's a death wish." Tony laid his hand gently on Steve's shoulder.   
"We can ask questions later, okay? We just need to find him, take care of that Carnage dealio, and then questions, okay?" Tony asked. Steve reluctantly nodded.   
"Let's find that Spider."   
**Peter's P.O.V**   
Peter ran as fast as he could. He had to lead Carnage above ground. Finding the manhole cover, with a snarling beast on his tail, he quickly climbed up. Swinging with his web, with the monster trailing below him, snapping at his feet, he trailed to find a fire hydrant. Eyeing one, he swing with all his might, he charged both of his feet at the top. Thankfully, the entire fire hydrant come flying off of the ground. Water squirted out of the hole in the ground. His sides, flank and arm fired at him furiously, but he had to ignore it. Water splashing at his feet, Peter aimed his electric web at the water below him. He had to move out of the way or he was going to shock himself. A band hit his head and everything was in slow motion. He glanced up, Carnage was leaping at him. No time... This was gonna hurt. He shot the web, and felt a huge jolt of electricity rush threw his body. Yelling along with Carnage in pain, he shriveled to the ground. Regaining his strength, thankfully quicker than Carnage, he grabbed the pipes from the fire hydrant and yanked them out of the ground. Forcefully stabbing them into the ground, he made a circle around the body lying on the ground. After planting about six of them near the monster, he grabbed one more. Running around in a circle, he hit the pipes one by one with the one in his hand, making a loud noise. Carnage screeched in annoyance, the venom slowly slipping off the person. Seeing his chance, Spiderman activated the small container on his right wrist. He smirked when the venom of Carnage slipping into the container. Sighing, he suddenly felt dizzy. Great, loss of blood most likely. He saw a bright light in front of him, along with some shouts that he couldn't make out. That was when he was out.   
**Third Person P.O.V**  
"Come on, guys! We need to find him," Tony sneered in his headpiece.  
"Do you think that we are searching for candy?" Clint snapped at him.   
"Well you are moving very slow-," Tony was cut off by a screech of pain. The three exchanged a glance, before rushing over to the sound. By the time they got there, they stood in shock as they saw Spiderman fall to his side, gasping out in pain. At once, Steve was by his side. He picked him up in a princess embrace. Man, this kid was light. He ran to the tower, not stopping once for Clint to catch up.   
"Get me to the medical at once!" Steve yelled at Jarvis.   
"Yes, of course sir. I will inform Bruce of your arrival." The smooth voice responded. Steve glanced at the limp body below him. He felt a pang of pity.   
Once the doors of the elevator opened, Steve saw that Bruce was there, and there were shortly joined by Tony and Clint. Steve laid him down softly onto the bed. Bruce mad a move to take of the teenager's mask.   
**Peter's P.O.V**   
Voices, urgent. Getting laid onto a soft bed. He was awake, yes, but he felt woozy. As the hand started to get closer to his face, he panicked. As his mask was lifted off his face, he saw hair flip in front of his eyes. He needed a haircut. A second later, Peter jumped on the bed, hearing gasps of astonishment below him. He flipped off, but soon regretted it. A pain bigger than he had before went through his head. He wanted to scrunch up into a ball and die. But he stood tall and proud. Breathing in the air, he slowly turned around with an angry expression on his face.  
"You're awake.. Good. Let us look at your wounds, Spiderman," Clint said slowly and sweetly, reaching out a hand. Peter took the hand slowly. Clint smiled at him and sat him down on the bed. Peter took off the container on his wrist and handed it to Tony.   
"Give that to Fury. He'll know what to do with it," he sneered before continuing, "tell him not to do anything with it. Anything. Carnage..." he trailed off, guilt gnawing at his stomach. Carnage was his problem, and he had to deal with it. But he had no idea what to do with it. He couldn't hand it in to the police; what, say something like, "Found this on the street. Darn thing almost got away. Have fun dealing with it's evilness!" No. He couldn't. Tony nodded.   
"Spiderman-," Bruce started, but was cut off.   
"Might as well call me Peter now. You know everything else..." he mumbled angrily. Bruce nodded.   
"Peter, lay down. I'm going to stitch up the wounds on your calf, you don't mind if we cut off your suit again?" Peter stared at him with wide eyes, than he slowly nodded. He took off the front part of his already-ripped costume. He ripped off the pants legs taking his anger out on them and leaving the rest on his body. The others seemed hesitant to talk. Peter tried not to flinch away when the needle was poked right through his skin on his calf. Then again, on his arm. He grunted in pain, but it was small. Bruce looked up apologetically at him, but Peter looked away.   
"Peter.. would it be okay if we ask you some questions?" Tony asked, than seeing the angry the teen gave him, he added, "Not for S.H.E.I.L.D or anything, we just want to know answers," he put his hand on Peter's good shoulder. "We just want to get some things clear, okay?"   
There was a silence for a short period of time.   
"Fine, I'll answer your questions," Peter said quietly, looking down. There he was, doing what he swore he would never do.


	8. What I Hate About Spider-Man.

"What do you want to know? Nothing personal. Nothing including family members or junk like that," Peter snapped. He didn't know why he was so snappy tonight. Tony asked a question first.   
"Where did you get those scars?" Tony asked straight forward, pointing to the three long and deep scars in the center of Peter's chest.   
"'Nothing personal,' Tony. Do you not know what that means?" Clint scoffed. Tony shrugged.   
"I wanted to know." Clint rolled his eyes, Bruce finished with the stitching and Steve just looked very interested in the question.   
"I got it from about six months ago, when Dr. Connors- err.. The Lizard. In the sewers, he pinned me, getting a nice and clean blow on my chest. Yeah, none of it would have happened if..." he cut off, and shook his head. Steve looked up from staring at the ground for multiple minutes.   
"How did you get your powers?" Bruce asked innocently. Peter glanced at him, but didn't reject the question.   
"I was bitten by a radioactive spider," Peter answered truthfully, but in turn he got a full-on laugh from Tony and Clint. Steve shot them a warning glare, which went unnoticed. Peter glared at them.  
"Oh man, that was funny, kid. Now, how did you really get your powers?" Tony snickered. Peter pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand.   
"Nope... I'm telling you the real truth. I was bitten by a spider from Oscorp that my own father created," his voice came out more strained than he intended to. Clint gave him an apologetic look while Tony just smiled sheepishly. Peter rolled his eyes, waiting for the next question.   
"How do you web-shoot?" Clint asked next, pointing at the watch on Peter's arm. Peter was surprised that he was asked the question, but didn't question him.   
"When I got bit by the spider at Oscorp, I found some string and webbing. I bought some, and made my web shooters out of a old watch," Tony and Clint looked dumbfounded, whilst Steve and Bruce had a black face on.  
"Do you think that if other people are bit by the spiders, or injected with their venom, that they would become another Spiderman?" Bruce asked, intrigued. Peter shook his head.   
"Why not? All they have to do is get bit, right...? And than poof, another Spiderman?" Steve asked, thinking deeply.   
"It has never been that simple. If it was just some silly venom that gave people super powers, than why did my dad destroy all of his work before he died in a plane crash? When my dad was creating the spiders, he made... extra protocols. His partner, Dr Curt Connors, later known as the Lizard, worked with my dad. He wanted a 'World without Weakness.' They were looking at cross species genetics. They were trying to find a way to mush two animals to make one. For example, in the Zebra Fish, the fish can heal itself... To put that in a human being would be unimaginable. My father did all of what he had to. My dad knew that if he made the spider, than Dr Curt Connors would make it to something greater, and my dad couldn't have that," Peter took a deep breath. All four men before leaned in.   
"So, when giving the spider the DNA that it needed to grow, he gave it his own. He knew that nobody could duplicate the recipe if he had his own DNA in it." There was a few seconds of silence.   
"How many villains did you defeat?" Clint asked. Peter laughed slightly.   
"The big ones that I've almost died? Well, The Lizard, thanks for the help by the way, Electro, Venom, Carnage and Green Goblin. The small ones? To many to count," Peter snorted.   
"What do you like best about being Spiderman?" Bruce looked at the teenager's eyes.   
"What do I like best about being Spiderman?" Peter repeated, thinking about it for a moment before smirking. "Everything. I love the danger, I love the free falling, and I love the saving."   
"What are your powers?" Clint asked, trying to lighten the mood. Peter smiled.   
"I can stick to almost any surface, using my hands and feet. I have super strength, hearing, scent and taste. I have a healing factor, I'm super flexible and have great agility. Not to mention that I'm really smart. Which one would be the best quality for battle, do you think?" Peter glanced around the room and waited for their answers.   
"I would say super strength," Steve replied. Peter nodded and glanced at Clint.   
"I would love agility," Clint confirmed. Peter raised his eyebrow.   
"I would have that healing factor, thank you very much," Tony agreed, pointing at his head. All eyes went to Bruce. The scientist looked startled.   
"I guess I would go with... uh... intelligence?" he said it in the way of a question. Peter just nodded.   
"You all have you little fantasies, but that's not the best one," Peter said matter-of-fact. Everyone shared the same bewildered looks between each other.   
"Throw something at me," Peter insisted. Tony looked dumbfounded.   
"You're injured... You shouldn't be getting up." Peter smirked at him.   
"Who said I would be getting up now?" Peter signaled for Clint to throw something at him. Turning to look the other way, he felt a small pain in his head. A pillow, how mature, Barton. He turned and caught it an inch before it hit him. He turned and dropped the pillow. Barton's hand was where it landed last. Peter laughed at their faces inside. They all stared at him so he explained.   
"I have this thing in my head that I like to call my Spider-sense. It alerts me of danger or anything that is coming my way," Clint's eyes went wide.   
"Is that how...?" Clint started, but Peter interrupted him with his hand.   
"Dodged your arrows? Yea." He looked away, as if embarrassed. Yet another long silence started to grow.   
"Why did you go after Carnage even you knew that you were badly wounded? Why risk your life like that, you're what, like 17?" Captain asked, breaking the silence and not realizing that he went into personal information.   
Peter sighed, "With great power comes great responsibility," his voice cracked and was low. Uncle Ben. He closed his eyes.   
"My Uncle Ben told me that the night he was shot and killed. It was all my fault.. I could've stopped him.. But I didn't. I didn't out of rage." His voice shook at the mention of his Uncle's name. Peter looked up to see all the looks of astonishment, so he continued.   
"Uncle Ben told me that if you could help someone, you had an obligation to help that someone." he felt like the tears forming in his eyes were going to fall anytime soon now.   
"And than I made a mistake of giving Dr. Connors the stupid equation. Stupid stupid," he slapped his face. "I found his lab and everything, and decided it's time for this stupid war to end. I ended the Lizard. Right after I did that, Captain Stacy, Gwen, my girlfriend's, dad, passed away. I could't save him," he looked at the ground. "I didn't save him. I should have, but I didn't. It's all my fault. About two months after that, Electro came into view. My fault also. I forgot him, I told him I needed him, but than forgot who he was. He did what he did out of rage. He teamed up with the Green Goblin, who was Harry Osborn. My best friend," he saw everyone cringed at that fact but continued, "I defeated Electro by other powering him. Than Harry came. He killed Gwen; no.. I killed her. I could've saved her. He hit her head on the bottom of the watch tower.. If only I had been quicker... Steve I try to sacrifice myself to save this city to take back all the wrong I do. I do it 24\7 and I can't stop! I'm putting people in trouble... Bruce," The scientist looked up with wide eyes.   
"You asked me what I loved about being Spiderman. You know what I hate? All the sacrifices. Everyone would be better off if I'd be dead instead of Gwen. She was far to young, many people miss her, I still do myself, but nobody would miss the small scrawny nerd named Peter Parker."


	9. One Cannot Be Guilty For Other's Faults

Peter looked down. Steve, Bruce, Tony and Clint just gawked at him.   
"Their deaths wasn't your fault Peter," Clint said, looking at Peter, his eyes full of depressing memories.   
"She was perfect. I told her that this was my fight, not hers. She said, 'You made your choice, now I'm making mine,'" Peter quoted her, with a small and sad smile on his lips. He felt a small tear drift down his cheek. "People like me don't deserve people like her. I tried to keep her safe, even though she insisted on coming. Gwen Stacy, always got what she wanted. I could've saved her, I could've. But I wasn't fast enough, it wasn't Harry's fault oh no, it was mine. She would still be alive if I kept my promise I made to her father." Peter took in a long breath. Then, with a heavy heart, he continued.   
"As for Captain Stacy... He was the chef of the NYPD. He saved my life from the Lizard, than shortly after he got stabbed in the back. If I wasn't taking so long to recover from being choked I could've saved him too. But before he died, he made me promise something that I regret not. He told me, 'You will make enemies, you will find people that you will learn to trust. But, keep. Gwen. Out. Of. It.' than he died in my arms. I felt guilt crash over me. I stayed away from Gwen, for about two months, then I gave in. I couldn't stop myself, I was so greedy. If I'd stay away she would still be working at Oscorp." Peter let out a shaky breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Letting all those words out at the same time felt like 1,000 pounds lifted off of his shoulders. He looked up to see all of the surprised and sad faces in front of him.   
"Anyway, thanks for listening, I guess. I don't know why I got all sappy and junk," Peter shrugged.   
"Dude, what a downer!" Clint exclaimed quietly. Steve shoved his elbow in Clint's gut. Clint let out a little squeal.   
"Sorry," Clint mumbled. Peter shook his head, attempting to smile. He blinked away his tears.   
"Nah, don't worry about it. Can we talk about something else, maybe?" Peter asked, glancing up. The three men in the room had taken seats. Peter stood up and stretched, most of the pain gone. A huge amount of pain ebbed at his side. Peter ignored it, he needed a stretch. Bruce stared at him with wide eyes. Peter looked at him with a questioning gaze.  
"What?" Peter asked, looking around. Bruce's eyes fell of Peter's flank.   
"How do you feel?" Bruce asked, glancing at Peter's wounds. Peter glanced at the bandages wrapped around his left flank. He slowly took off the bandages and was astounded to see his skin healed over, leaving a light scar. He heard gasps around him and instantly Bruce was at his side. When Peter slowly put his fingers on the scar, he felt a small sharp pain. He quickly shot his hand away, whilst Bruce continued to poke at it. Feeling uncomfortable, Steve let out a small cough.   
"Ah-hem." Bruce snapped out of his little adventure, and turned to Peter.   
"Extraordinary," Bruce exclaimed, "I can't believe your healing system! Most men only dream of having that!" Bruce said happily.   
"Charmed." Peter joked, earning a few small laughs from the men.   
"I'm starving, how about you?" Tony smirked at Steve, pointing to the kitchen. Sighing, Steve walked over to the stove.   
"Yea, I think I could eat. The last time I ate..," Peter thought about it for a moment, "was maybe... Wait how long was I here?" He glanced at Bruce.   
"Only for about a day," Peter calculated the last time he ate.   
"About two days ago," Peter replied. When he saw weird looks, (including Steve from the kitchen, which was only about five feet away from the group) he continued. "With Spiderman and my patrols, I don't get to eat that well. But I do eat a lot when I get the chance. Spiderman and homework and school got in the way of my eating schedule. At lunch at school, there was a bank robbery. I couldn't stand idly by while someone was held hostage. Then, I got home, worked on my homework, did my patrol, than basically fell asleep on my roof. If I hadn't gotten up at 5 o'clock in the morning, I would've been caught. Then the shooting thing happened...," he shook his head and smiled. Clint cringed at the mention about the shooting. He scooted away, walking towards Steve who was having trouble deciding on what to eat. He soon decided that sandwiches would be the best choice.   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
After eating the most delicious sandwich he's ever eaten, Peter took a small nap on the couch. Tony and Clint watched him sleep, as creepy as it sounds. Bruce was listening to what Tony and Clint were talking about, speaking up here and there. After he had eaten, Steve went to the gym to think.   
"What should we do about him?" Clint asked, not taking his eyes off the brunette. Tony gave him a questioning glare.   
"What do you mean?" Tony asked, there was a trace of a snarl, but mostly his voice was filled with question. Bruce looked up from the book he was currently reading.   
"About Fury! He still wants his hands on this kid, and won't stop until he gets what he wants," Clint rolled his eyes. Tony looked at the kid.   
"Well I'm not letting Fury get his hands on this kid until he is fully healed," Tony defended the teenager. Clint snorted.  
"And how long will that be? He got stabbed and got better in a matter of hours, Tony. What happens when that bullet wound heals up? Which gives us what, like a day or two to figure out what to do with him?" Clint spoke loudly, only to get shushed by Bruce.   
"Well I-," Tony was cut off when the elevator dinged and Fury entered the room stomping.   
"Where is Spiderman?" His voice was loud and demanding. The sudden loud noise mad Peter jump up in the air, kicking the off the blanket that lay on his body. He stuck to the ceiling. He grimaced when his side flared up and his body when totally against him. He soon found himself back on the couch, gripping his side painfully.


	10. Quick Thinking

**Third Person P.O.V**  
"I think that answers my question," Nick gave the sheepishly-smiling Tony a come-speak-with-me-now glance. We have all had our fair share with the Nick Fury glare. Clint looked at the kid on currently on the ground. Peter held his side with a scowl on his face. Bruce quickly put down his book and rushed over to help the kid up. Peter shooed him away with a glare and sat on the couch.   
"Spiderman," Fury said, walking over to the teenager. As soon as Peter heard Spiderman, his face showed a small amount of fear in his gaze. He quickly blinked it away.   
"Yes...?" he said slowly, glancing at the pirate-man standing in front of him. "May I help you?" he gave the living pirate a small smile. His smile quickly faded when he saw the S.H.E.I.L.D symbol on his long tailcoat. His panic rising, he stood up. He slowly walked over to the taller man, and glared him right in the eye.   
"I think you know why I am here," Nick gave Clint an approving glance, something that Peter caught. Peter whipped around at Clint, making the older man jump.  
"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't... couldn't... ever trust an Avenger," he sneered, he had betrayal in his eyes. His eyes widened with realization. "And I gave you all my secrets, too." He put his hands on his head and starting murmuring, "No, no no no no no no no..." He gave on long glance at the four men in front of him. Before taking a leap right out the window. That was closed. The glass made a huge cracking noise. There was gasps behind him with an unidentified, "No, wait!" behind him. Peter free fell for quite some time, him free-falling from the biggest building. Pretty soon, he realized that he wasn't wearing his costume, and he didn't have his web-shooters. This is just dandy. Thinking quickly, he found a close building, tucked in his feet, and somersaulted. He landed hard on his back, but kept rolling and sprang up with experience. Need to get out of here... Thinking quickly, he headed to the nearest park.   
Stark Tower  
8:16 P.M.  
"Is he okay?" Tony yelled through his comm. Hawkeye snorted at him.   
"You know he did just flew out the window right?" Hawkeye retorted. Tony rolled his eyes. After Spiderman flew out of the window, Nick demanded that they found him. Steve had came up right after Nick left and was shocked to see a broken window.   
"Would you to stop talking and look for the spider? I think that we should call in some backup," Steve said through the comms. "Wanda and Pietro can help. Pietro can find him easily with his speed, and Wanda with her powers," Steve reasoned. Tony glanced at his computer. He walked over to it, wiped the broken shards of glass off the keyboard, and started typing.   
"Jarvis," Tony said to his AI. "Call up Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver for me, will you bud?" He looked at the pictures of them on his computer.   
"Of course, Sir. Would you want me to inform them that it is urgent, or just a friendly meeting?" Jarvis's voice rang throughout the building.   
"Urgent," Tony replied without taking his eyes off the computer screen.   
"Of course, Sir." There was a soft moment of silence. "They have informed me to tell you Sir that, 'We'll be right over'." As soon as Jarvis finished his sentence, there was a flash and Pietro and Wanda was there.   
"You called?" Wanda's voice was rich Slovakian. Tony sighed in relief. Pietro took a glance at the smashed window and whistled.   
"What happened here," Pietro looked and wandered through the forest of glass on the floor. "This isn't a code green is it?" he asked, looking skeptical. Tony shook his head.   
"No, no. I need you two to find this boy," he pointed to the picture of Peter on his computer. Wanda scoffed.   
"You called us here... To find a teenage boy?" Tony nodded, his face still showed seriousness.   
"He is important," Tony reasoned. "We messed up and want to make it better," Wanda and Pietro nodded. Tony handed them both comms.   
"If you find him, tell us then bring him here. He may be injured. Do not let him escape, this kid is very powerful. Don't underestimate him. Pietro, can you check this park?" Tony asked, Pietro nodded and zoomed away at once. "Wanda, take his pathway. Regroup here."  
Park   
8:57 P.M.   
Peter sat in a tree, his blood leaking through the many cuts he had on his body. His face was wet with tears, Peter hugged his knees closer to his chest and whimpered softly. He wiped away his tears when he had a small nudge of pain in his skull. He lifted his head up, to see a scrawny man in a blue and white costume.   
"I've found him," he said into his earpiece. His eyes shone with surprise when he saw the kid before him was leaking of blood. Blood leaked down the tree, landing in a puddle of blood below the tree.   
"Hey, can you hear me?" With a nod from the younger kid, Pietro walked up to the tree. He was startled when the kid suddenly fell from the tree, landing with a huge thud on the ground. He let out a small groan. His breath hitched. Blinking away the shock, Pietro picked up the small kid. He was alarmed at how light he was. Without another word, he zoomed off to the Tower to meet his sister and his friends.


	11. Spiders Can Be Deadly Prey

**Pietro's P.O.V.**  
"This him?" Pietro asked, setting the kid down lightly on the couch.   
"You got him!" Bruce exclaimed happily. Peter shook his head, and looked around. His eyes widened and a frown landed on his face. His expression suddenly changed drastically, his eyes shone with fury.   
"Why did you bring me here?" he snarled at Pietro. Pietro held his hands up in surrender, and stepped back. He was slightly startled by how the kid suddenly lashed out.   
"I-I.. Uhmm," Pietro stammered. Words, Pietro. What are words? Eh whatever. "I was told that you were important." Peter's expression changed to understanding.   
"Oh... Yes, I see. So, am I important because I am Spiderman? Am I important because I could be a threat? Am I important because you want to experiment on me?" Peter snarled. Wanda flinched.   
"You're Spiderman?" Wanda said, surprised. Peter whipped his head around to face her.   
"What? Something wrong...? Age, perhaps? Surely a teenager couldn't handle the big guns, like oh the great Captain America himself!... Oh man..." Peter suddenly swayed, sitting down.   
"Peter are you okay?" Peter starting murmuring under his breath. He crouched down, holding his hands to his head. Pietro did hear out, 'They lied to you... They want to kill you... Don't trust them...' Before he knew what was happening, Peter swiped his leg under Pietro's feet. Before he knew it, he thumped onto the ground. Peter jumped onto his two feet. Peter put his foot and Pietro's neck. Peter soon took his foot off of his neck, and his eyes grew wide with horror. He backed away slowly.   
"I-I..." Peter said, lifting his hands to his face. Tears fell free of his eyes. "I can't control it!" he yelled out of nowhere. Confused looks were exchanged. Pietro got up from the ground, he wasn't mad, oh no, he was only confused.   
"Peter... You're not thinking straight, okay? Come with me, we'll take you somewhere safe," Steve said, walking cautiously towards Peter. Peter nodded.   
**Peter's P.O.V.**  
I started walking with Steve, and then I heard the voice again. That stupid, yucky voice. It felt like someone was whispering slowly in your ear. You can't trust them... They want to kill you... They lied to you... The voice started going faster, louder. You can't trust them.... They want to kill you... They lied to you... They lied to you! They lied to you! They want you dead! I covered my ears.   
"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Steve looked back at me. I glanced back at Tony, Clint, Bruce and the other two. I knew that tears were streaming down my face. My gaze shifted on Bruce, and I whispered:   
"Help me..." Bruce made an expression that I couldn't config, than left the room and running to his lab, most likely. The boy that I didn't know the name of put his hand on my shoulder. I started hyperventilating. I felt sweat at the back of my neck. Pretty soon my vision started to get hazy, and I saw black spots take my consciousness.  
**Pietro's P.O.V.**  
Peter started hyperventilating, then he just stopped. We all looked at him, and he stood up. He glanced at us, and I hoped that I was seeing things.   
"What's wrong with his eyes?" My sister asked. I nodded, the tears dried on his face, and his eyes were all black. The black retracted back to the pupils and his irises turned a bright red. He gave us all a devilish grin, and it gave me shivers down my spine. I heard a gasp behind me, and I turned to see a stare that Clint gave Peter; rather, it looked like he was staring right through Peter.   
"Hey, Clint you okay?" I asked him, and he stared at me. He looked like he was going to be sick.   
"No, this can't be happening...," Clint said, "Not again." Peter snorted and laughed. Once he caught his breath, he stared at Clint like his was prey.   
"Aww, are you scared little bird? You should be; this spider has quite a bite," he laughed. I glanced at Steve, who was in a battle stance, with a questioning glare. Peter started walking towards Steve, and glanced around.   
"Interesting," he stated, "it seems as if you haven't told two people about me. What, am I not that important to you anymore?" Peter pretended to pout. Steve gulped and walked forwards slowly.   
"Peter, you're not thinking straight, okay? Just listen to me, and we'll-," Tony was cut off by a snort.   
"Tesh! Trust, you? I did that once before, Tony. And see were it got me?" he waved his hand to the broken glass on the table and the blood that seeped through his clothes. He waved his index finger at Tony like he misbehaved.   
"Oh no, I've finished with that. I gave you trust," he motioned to Clint, "and I told you all my deepest secrets. You promised me that you wouldn't tell anybody that I was here, but here comes Mister Fury, telling me what I have to do. No no Tony, you've lost my trust. All of you did. I've learned one thing these past few days. Don't. Trust. A. Soul." Peter hissed. Tony cringed backwards at the sourness in his voice. Peter then smirked, and sat down at the bar. He crossed his leg over the other one. He played with the ring of a wine glass, then smashed it to the ground.   
"You know, I think that it'll be time for me to be heading out," Peter said with a shrug. He stood up, and Steve stepped forward, blocking his path.   
"I'm sorry, Peter, but I don't think that I can let you do that." Peter then smiled devilishly.   
"Oh my, are you saying that you can do something?" Peter easily flipped over Steve. I stumbled backwards with astonishment, knocking Wanda over with me.   
"And as for you," Peter said, looking at me and my sister. He leaned forward, his head uncomfortably close to my ear and whispered,   
"Prepare for a war." With that, Peter back flipped out the window with a laugh.


	12. Elevator Madness

Stark Tower  
The Labs   
11:23 P.M.  
"Okay. Explanation. Now." Wanda said. Everyone glanced at each other.   
"That, that was Spiderman." Tony said flatly. Wanda gaped at him. Then she shook her head.   
"Come on Tony. Now is not the time for jokes," Wanda said. She glared at Tony and he lifted his hands up in surrender. Tony looked at Clint for help. Clint sighed, jumping down from his comfortable spot on the counter, and walked up to the two twins.   
"As surprising as it is; Tony's right-," Clint started. He was rudely interrupted by Tony in the background with a small, "Hey!" Clint rolled his eyes at that, and continued.   
"Peter's Spiderman, and he's not been himself lately," Clint summarized. Wanda slowly nodded, Pietro lost in his head. Bruce finally piped up suddenly from his little work area on his laptop.   
"Found him!" he exclaimed excitedly. All curious gazes shifted to him. He shifted uncomfortably. He then scoffed, and explained as shortly as possible.   
"I.. eh.. Kinda put a tracker on em," Bruce muttered slowly and so quiet it was barely audible. Tony's eyes widened.   
"You what?" Tony threw his hands up in the air. "And you said I couldn't put a tracker on him?" Bruce rubbed his neck awkwardly. Then he gave them a small smile.   
"Well, I did it for safety precautions," Bruce shrugged. "Anyway I found him." Tony gave up and started pacing behind Bruce.   
"Well where is he?" Steve asked, looking up. Wanda and Pietro looked up as well. Sam sat down next to Bruce who shifted uncomfortably.   
"Let's see," Bruce said, leaning in on the laptop. "he's... In the basement..." he said shocked. He heard Tony curse behind him and started walking towards the elevator. Before he got there, there was a blast from outside. There was a loud clunk as War Machine landed.   
"Tony," he stated, mask lifting up revealing his face, "why is there a hole in your tower?" Tony threw up his hands in greeting.   
"Rhodey!" Tony exclaimed in greeting, "it's nice to see you too. And why is it always my tower when something bad happens? The last time I checked, which was 20 seconds ago, Captain here was the leader, so you should be talking to him." Steve rolled his eyes. Rhodey stared at Tony, and Tony slowly started to explain what happened... Again. 

Stark Tower  
Basement  
11:54 P.M.   
"I see you have returned," the dark figure stepped out of the shadows. Peter looked at him.   
"I... have..." Peter said slowly. The figure stepped forward.   
"You're hesitant," the figure observed. Peter looked around.   
"No!" Peter objected. The figure sighed and walked forward more.   
"Perhaps if I showed you what you can be, you'll change your mind." Before Peter could object, the figure lifted their hand. Peter's loud wail of agony was lost in the hallways. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Stark Tower   
Elevator   
12:02 P.M.   
"Did you hear that?" Sam asked in alarm, everyone in the elevator nodded in agreement.   
"Can this thing go any faster?" Clint asked in rage. Tony shrugged and stepped forward. He pressed a small button under the light. As soon as he did, the elevator practically fell. Everyone in the elevator stumbled except for Tony, who just smirked evilly.   
"You should see the looks on your faces." he said as he simply walked out of the elevator.   
What they saw next, none of them expected.


	13. Can A Falcon's Claws Beat A Spider's Venom?

Stark Tower  
Basement  
12:04 A.M. (AHEM well this is embarrassing, I put P.M. *Facepalm* ITS SUPPOSE TO BE A.M. ((Fixed)))  
"What are you doing here, Loki?" Steve said, walking forward. Loki turned around and looked at him dead in the eye. He shrugged.   
"Oh... Nothing, Captain," he said, stepping forwards, "I'm just finishing what I've started," he stepped to the side to reveal Peter crouching behind him. Peter stood up and looked at Loki.   
"Go on," Loki said, pointing at the Avengers with his scepter. "Attack." With that one word, Peter launched himself forwards. He reached Wanda first, kicking her square in the stomach-- not before getting hit in the face. Wanda stumbled backwards; Tony caught her. Steve attacked next, hitting him in the jaw. Peter's face was solid as he hit the ground with a thud.   
"Peter," Steve said as Peter got his footing, "don't do this." Peter's eyes flashed with red, and holding. Sam came forwards after Peter hit Steve in the face with a backwards kick landing right above his eyes. Steve shook his head and watched as Sam tried his effort with the spider. Blocking a hit that was meant for his face, Sam swept his legs under the spider's feet. Peter fell, but caught himself with his hands on the cement. With a big heave, he pushed himself forwards, hitting Sam's chin hard. Sam's face was utter disbelief as he tumbled to the ground. Steve helped him up.   
"What have you done to him?" Tony asked, still holding Wanda in his arms. Loki laughed as Peter joined him.   
"It wasn't easy," Loki confessed, "this spider puts up quite a fight. The first attempt wasn't good enough, since you are all still alive." Pietro stuttered, remember his last encounter with Peter.   
"No, what did you do to him?" Tony asked again. Loki shrugged.   
"I only did what I did to you but better," he said. He pointed at Clint, who glared in return. There was a loud thud, and the sound of thunder erupting on the top of the tower. Loki smirked.   
"Jarvis?" Tony asked. Jarvis's calm voice filled the room.  
"It appears as if Thor has joined the building, sir." Loki laughed from his little corner. Peter glanced his direction. His eyes narrowed. Unbeknownst to Loki and Peter, Clint slowly reaching to take a arrow out from his quiver. Seeing his chance, he dove forward, somersaulted, and charged his bow. Loki's eyes widened as he sensed the arrow coming a bit too late. Before he could back away, disappear or even step aside, Peter threw himself in Loki's direction. There was a groan and a thud. Loki snorted.   
"Such heroic actions even when you are controlled? Even I didn't think you would go this far, arachnid."  
Peter staggered up, hand around the arrow, above his waistline. With a snarl, he pulled it out and tossed it on the ground. Everyone just stood in shock. Clint, still standing up with one knee on the ground, still had his hand drawn back where the arrow was released. Wanda ripped her way out of Tony's hands.   
"Clint," Steve said, confusion and worry clear in his tone as he spoke, "what arrow did you use? And if you say explosive I swear to got-,"   
"No! He was too close, I used a sedative," Clint reasoned. He quietly stood up. At that moment, Thor pounded into the room, heading for his target.   
"Loki," Thor said, his voice thundering around the room. (I had to you know it Sorry not Sorry) "Why have you returned to Midgard?(If I spell that wrong, please yell at me in the comments. I give thou thy permission) What is you reasoning behind this?" Loki snickered.   
"Oh dear brother," Loki snarled, "haven't I tried countless times already? Is it really necessary for the question to be asked once more?" Thor muttered something under his breath, pacing around the room.   
"Why must you bring my friends into this, brother?" Thor asked. "Why can't you-," Thor was interrupted by a gasp and a thump on the floor.   
"I guess the sedative finally kicked in," Tony breathed. Loki took his attention off of Thor and onto Peter. Seeing his opportunity, Thor twirled his hammer in his hands and smacked Loki in the face hard enough to knock the god off his feet and out of his consciousnesses. With a gasp, the Avengers were left with two heaps of body on the ground to deal with. Pietro sighed, and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Wanda put her hand gently on his back for reassurance.   
"Wasn't that a bit... over dramatic?" Rhodey asked, stepping forward, holding his pointing finger straight to the ceiling. Thor shrugged, walking over to his knocked-out brother slouching on the floor and picked him up. He eyed the passed out teen with a questioning glare.   
"Who is this young warrior?" he asked, looking down at said person. Steve sighed, walking up to the God of Thunder.   
"We'll explain everything later; for now, we have to get them to the medical wing," Steve said. Everyone nodded and ran to the elevator. After some, ahem, awkward tightness in the elevator, and a very confused worker for Stark, who said, "I'll umm.. take the next one?", everybody rushed to get out of the awkwardness of said elevator. Once everyone got situated, Bruce looked at the wound of Peter's wound. Right when he woke up.


	14. Physically? He'll Be Fine.... Mentally?

Stark Tower  
Medical Bay  
12:49 A.M.   
There was a muffled groan. Pietro, (the person who be holding the child) dropped said child on the floor in surprise. Hearing the loud thump and the second groan that followed that, everybody turned their gazes to Pietro alarmingly. Pietro laughed nervously and shrugged.   
"He's waking up! Quick, shoot him again!" somebody yelled from oblivion. Clint, now noticing that the boy was crawling up the walls of hell, shot him with a different (hopefully stronger) sedative dart. Peter then staggered to his feet, and fell back down. Most of the avengers let out a breath of relief.   
"How long was that sedative, Clint?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. Clint took out a similar arrow he hit Peter with earlier, and glanced at it.   
"It should've lasted about an hour, Tony," Clint informed. It had only been about 30 minutes. He sucked in a breath.   
"And... the one you just gave him?" Steve asked. Clint plucked the needle out of Peter's neck and glanced at the little words written on the sedative.   
"About two hours," he answered. Clint stuck the needle in one of his pockets.   
"Than that one should last for at least 45 minutes," Bruce informed. Clint nodded, putting the arrow into his quiver. He then looked at the boy on the ground before him. So young. So much power. So much responsibility. He lifted the boy off the ground, careful not to touch any sensitive parts, glared at Pietro, and started to walk down the hall.   
Everyone's footsteps merged together in a even and calming pace. The footsteps echoed in Tony's huge and long hallways, and nobody said a word, as they all rushed to the medical wing.   
-_-_-_-_-  
Bruce closed the door behind him, taking off his blue gloves with various kinds of blood splats on them. Most of them grimaced when they saw his gloves.   
"Is he gonna be okay?" Tony asked in a rush. He jumped up and off the chair that he was sitting in and looked at Bruce. Steve and Clint also looked at Bruce, whilst getting up from their seats. Everyone else was either slouching on the wall, or just standing up. The room was a painted with a matte cream white. There where only three chairs, and a small table. Above the table was a fancy looking flat screen TV. By Stark Industries, of course. Bruce looked at him.   
"He'll be fine, physically, just a few weeks or so and he'll be back on his feet. Mentally, could be a few months. I don't know what happened with him when Loki evaded his mind. Speaking of that little mind controller, where is he?" Bruce asked, looking around the room with a glare. Sam shrugged,   
"He was dragged off by Rhodes and Thor whilst he took him to S.H.E.I.L.D., though I think that Thor is just going to take Loki back to Asgard, where that trickster should be, in jail, serving his sentence at his own planet." Sam folded his arms over his torso.   
"Okay...," Tony said, looking at Sam with a weird expression, "what now?" Bruce signed, throwing the blue gloves into a plastic bag, and answered,   
"We're going to have to play the waiting game, now."   
"That's my least favorite of the games!" Pietro exclaimed, trying to brighten the mood. Most of the people in the room offered him a small smile, a chuckle or simple shrugged. Clint was oddly silent, not moving an inch.   
"Alright, sitting here isn't going to do us any good, so how 'bout we go and grab some lunch," Tony suggested.   
"I could make something," Sam offered. "I can cook." he said offensively when he got weird looks of astonishment and disgust.   
"I'll help you," Steve said, standing up from his seat. Tony only shrugged at the two,   
"As long as we don't eat capsicles."   
==============================================================  
Peter's mind was painfully going through all of his memories.   
Happy ones.   
Funny ones.   
Sad ones.   
Angry ones.   
Scary ones.   
Horror filled ones.   
Nightmares.   
Memories he'd never wanted to listen to let alone watch all over again.   
The memories went on like a movie.   
=============================================  
The break in.   
His aunt and uncle taking Peter.  
His dad's last words. "Be good."  
The plane crash.   
Everything skipped by, only the memories that matter the most slipping by.   
His elementary years.   
His Middle school years.   
His high school years.   
The flood in his basement.   
The book bag.   
His dad's book bag.   
Oscorp.   
The little 'field trip' to Oscorp.   
Gwen.   
The spiders.   
The spider bite.   
Uncle Ben's death.   
The costume.   
Spiderman's birth.   
Dr. Curt Connors.   
The Lizard.  
The defeat of the Lizard.   
Captain Stacy's death.   
Peter's brain started to ache. The memories started to wiz by.   
Electro.   
Harry.   
The Green Goblin.   
Defeating Electro.   
Gwen's Death.   
===============================  
He woke with a start. He sucked in a deep breath. He screamed and yelped. Thankfully, he got to his surroundings fast enough to breath in and out preventing a panic attack.   
Right away he recognized he was in Avenger's Tower. The plain matte walls, the beeping. The light luminating the room from his right side. He sighed and turned his face. 

He didn't know what he expected to wake up to. 

But what he didn't expect was to wake up next to a red and black mask.


	15. Merc With The Mouth

Stark Tower  
Medical Bay  
6:32 A.M.   
"Spidey!" Deadpool, aka the merc with the mouth, squealed. Peter inwardly groaned, he did not want to deal with this.   
"Ohhhh you're so right!! He does look like a beautiful flower!" Deadpool swooned, fluttering his non-existent eyelashes at him. Peter lifted his hand up to his face to check-  
his.... mask. Peter put his hands on his forehead and swung his head back and groaned. Loudly. Deadpool looked at him, concern flashing at his features.   
Seriously, how does his expressions show through the dang mask?   
"You okay, Spidey?" he asked softly. Peter took his hands off his forehead and gave Deadpool the most "areyouserious?" kind of look written all over his face.   
"Oh this," Peter exclaimed, moving his hand in a circular motion all around his face. "is the most peachy and wonderful day ever. Ever!"Peter honestly felt like flying out the window yelling, "screw all of you!" then splatting on the ground. He thought about it. Nah. Not today.  
Peter groaned loudly, pushing his head into the pillow beneath him. He felt like crying as all his memories flashed in his head. Before he knew it, he was screaming as loudly as he could into his pillow, a flash of both mental and physical pain rushing through his body.   
He heard Deadpool frantically ask him something, but the pain was too pain for him so he only shook his head, tears now streaming down his face. He felt like fainting. Then Deadpool shouted some unknown words to Peter and as he did, most of the Avengers rushed into the room.   
Before long, Peter passed out due to the extreme pain.   
_-_-_____________.._____________-_-_  
Stark Tower  
Medical Bay  
7:34 A.M.   
"What the hell was that?" Tony practically yelled, pointing to a passed out Peter. Bruce looked at everyone with a small smile of knowing on his lips.   
"He'll be fine... Just as I expected, his body is trying to get rid of Loki's spell, it's going to be painful for him, but it'll happen. He should be able to recover quickly. For now, let's just leave him to rest."   
"What are you even doing here?" Clint asked, glaring at the one and only Deadpool.   
"Well," Deadpool started, placing a sassy hand on his hip, "I hear that my little damsel in distress was distressing, so- it is so a word! Is to- Yeah take that! -so I dropped my mission to go and say hi." Everyone rolled their eyes at the merc with the mouth. Suddenly a thick British voice rang throughout the room.   
Sir, Director Fury is on the line.   
"Shi-," Tony was silenced by Cap's,  
"Language."   
_-_-______...______-_-_  
Stark Tower   
Medical Bay  
7:38 A.M.   
"So Stark, when were you planning to give him over to S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Fury asked in the briefing room of Avenger's Tower.   
"That's an easy one: We weren't." Fury didn't show any signs of surprise; only a simple shrug and a raised eyebrow. "He's not a threat, he risked his life more than once protecting this city. Plus we know his identity so there's no point anymore." Fury seemed to be considering everything for a moment.   
"You got all the necessary information about him?" he asked strictly.   
"Yes, sir, we do." Cap said, taking a step forward. "I will be more than happy to tell you all about it if you promise not to take him to S.H.E.I.L.D.." Steve held Fury's unfaltering stare. After a few minutes of contemplating, Fury breathed in a sigh.   
"Fine, Rogers, if you give me all the information I need, then you can decide what happens to him." Fury nodded at Rogers as he started walking to a different and private room.   
"Oh, eye-patch man?" Tony spoke up, holding up a finger. "I've got a question for you." Fury gave a death-glare to Tony, whom didn't even twitch. Tony gave him a small smile, waving at him.   
"Spit it, Stark."  
"Can Spiderman join the Avengers?"   
_-_-_____..._____-_-_  
Stark Tower   
Medical Bay  
8:28 A.M.   
"Urrrrrghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Peter groaned, raising a hand to his head, squinting his eyes shut.   
"Very attractive noise you just made," a voice next to him said unexpectedly. Okay, all he needed to do was be calm, cool and collected-   
Peter squealed like a small girl and fell off the bed.   
That was the most calm, cool and collected he has ever been in his life.   
Ever.   
Clint next to him just looked at him surprised, got up from the chair he was sitting in, and helped Peter walk-more like wobble- to the bed. Peter groaned when he sat down. He didn't feel like a happy little flower today- because his life is just rainbows and sunshine.   
"I think I'm gonna-," Before he could finish, Clint shoved a bucket in his arms and Peter vomited. Clint looked away, and moved over to his chair, sitting down again.   
When Peter was done, he placed the bucket on the ground. For some odd reason, he was shivering and sweating.   
At the same time.   
Like, logic, please take place now:   
Or not. Fine, whatever you want.   
"Owwwwwwwweeeeewww," Peter groaned, placing his hands over his eyes and laying back. "Why me? Out of all the people in New York, you choose to pick me, why cruel world?" He heard Clint chuckle next to him. Peter slowly took his hands off his eyes to glare at Clint.   
"It's okay, your body's just trying to get rid of the toxins or whatever. Loki. Mind games. Nuff said." Peter shrugged.   
"Hey-," Before Clint could continue, the door burst open and stood there was- Everyone.   
"Spidey!" Tony screeched, "you're awake! How do you feel?" Everyone crowded him.   
"I-I feel like I just threw up my insides, blended them up, then decided to put them back inside me." There was a pause.   
"Great!" Tony clapped his hands together. "Now we have a question for you!"   
Peter raised an eyebrow at everyone in the room.   
"Peter," Steve started. "I know we didn't meet at the greatest of terms."   
"But," Pietro picked up, "we've seen you fight and everything you've done for this city and the people."   
"And we were very impressed." Wanda finished, giving him a small smile.   
"And we all have concluded," Sam said, stepping forward.   
"That we want you, Spiderman, Peter Parker, on the Avengers team. Will you join?" Everyone said in unison.   
Peter started dumbfounded at them. Sure, he hadn't trusted them at the beginning, but they saved his life, multiple times. So, he figured that he could trust them. He opened his mouth, saying the two words that will soon change his life forever.   
"I accept."

**Author's Note:**

> Yehhhhhhhh check out Wattpad:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/NightmareWritez


End file.
